


My Pain, Your Thrill

by nectarimperial



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cocaine, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Hibiki Wataru, Female Sakuma Rei, Grinding, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rule 63, Smoking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, implied Tenshouin Eichi/Hibiki Wataru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarimperial/pseuds/nectarimperial
Summary: “I‘m always in costume, I’m a vampire,” she says, tossing the cigarette into an ashtray on a table next to them. “You certainly ask a lot of questions, Father Hakaze.” Even in heels she’s shorter than he is, and she stands up on her tiptoes, pressing their faces close together. “My turn— want to do something fun?”
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi, Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	My Pain, Your Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have 0 excuses

“Really, a priest?” Kaoru hears the unmistakable lazy drawl behind him and jumps a little, turning around to face Sakuma Rei. She’s still wearing their normal unit outfit, corset barely containing her breasts, lacing threatening to burst open with every move she makes. “Honestly, they’re the natural enemy of vampires,” she sighs, holding the back of her hand against her head. “Between that and these lights, I’m afraid it’s too much.”

Kaoru rolls his eyes. The party is hardly too much for her “heightened vampire senses,” the worst offender a few strobe lights in the middle of the ballroom. Eichi had wanted to throw a Halloween party, but unfortunately with all of the idols performing on Halloween Day, he hadn’t been able to swing it. So he organized what he called a “Halloween Countdown Party” where everyone gathered just a little before midnight on October 30th and held a countdown to midnight for the 31st. In truth, it was a pretty smart idea. Everyone has obligations on Halloween Day, but no one ever does anything the night before. That said, it can’t help but make Kaoru laugh— the complete bastardization of Halloween is something he hadn’t realized was so common in Japan until he had returned home from his international school in the United States. 

Of course, he was also going to a Catholic School - they had some very serious opinions on Halloween. Namely, the fact that at its root it was one of the most Christian holidays and they had to spend the majority of the day praying for the souls of the damned. He idly wonders what the Sister that taught him that would say about his outfit right now. 

“If it’s too much, I can escort you around, Sakuma,” Kaoru says with a smile, offering his arm. She waves her hand, reaching in her corset top and procuring a black cigarette case. She pulls out a hand-rolled cigarette and lights it with someone’s lighter sitting on a table. “I’ll manage, thank you,” she smiles, reaching out a hand to caress Kaoru’s cheek, lit cigarette between her fingers.

“Is that even tobacco?” Kaoru asks, watching her take a long drag before blowing the smoke up into the crowded room. She smiles, fangs pricking her lower lip still stained with the red lipstick she liked to wear. “Some of it is, anyway. Good nose darling,” She brings it to her lips again, tongue darting out to swirl around the base before taking a long drag, cheeks hollowing and smoke escaping from her delicate, full mouth. Kaoru watches her with much more scrutiny than he expected, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot down his stomach. 

Clearing his throat, he tries to push the thoughts from his head, but it’s hard when she’s wearing so little clothing. Rei’s unit jacket is missing from the ensemble, bare shoulders hidden underneath her long wavy black hair. The skirt she wore on stage just barely covered the tops of her thighs, and her stiletto boots came just above her knees. He can see her piercing red eyes on him, drilling a hole into his skull, and Rei smiles a little. Looking away, Kaoru asks, “Why aren’t you wearing a costume?” 

“I‘m always in costume, I’m a vampire,” she says, tossing the cigarette into an ashtray on a table next to them. “You certainly ask a lot of questions, Father Hakaze.” Even in heels she’s shorter than he is, and she stands up on her tiptoes, pressing their faces close together. “My turn— want to do something fun?”

It might be just his imagination, but he swears she grins wider when she utters that last line.

* 

Rolling up another ¥10,000 note, Eichi arranges the white powder in symmetrical lines across the glass table top with the edge of a razor that he quickly shoves into his wallet and hands it to Kaoru. “It’s easy, just, you know, inhale. Deeply— but gently,” his eyes are red and swollen and he keeps sniffing and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand, “Imagine you’re smelling, I don’t know, Sakuma’s panties. You’ve done that, yeah?”

Kaoru hadn’t, but he didn’t want to tell that to Eichi. Kaoru’s breath hitches in his throat as he takes the rolled up bank note from Eichi and places it in his nostril, looking over to Rei. Wataru has one hand up her very, very tiny skirt and is fingering the edge of her panties, kissing her hard and full on the mouth, silver-blue hair falling around them in soft waves. The skirt of her nurse costume is riding up so high that Kaoru can see that one strap of her garter belt had snapped off a thigh high, and the other is straining precariously.

“Yeah,” Kaoru says and inhales a line, waiting a little for it to take effect. The high isn’t anything like he expects, a little short-lived and more like a really, really strong cup of cold brew but maybe he needed -

“Not just one,” Eichi chides, “One in each nostril.”

“Oh Tenshouin relax, it’s the first time he’s done it,” Rei breathes, and both Eichi and Kaoru turn to face her. By now Rei’s panties are on the floor and Wataru’s face is buried between her soft white thighs, long hair partially obscuring her actions. Kaoru can still see Wataru’s tongue dart in and out, tracing patterns and developing a rhythm, and Rei’s lower back arches to press herself more fully into Wataru’s face. 

Goddamn Kaoru wished that was him. Kaoru wishes he had his mouth on pretty Sakuma Rei, massaging her clit with the tip of his tongue, tasting every drop of her wet arousal, pressing into her entire core until she came undone underneath him and he could hear his name roll out of her delicate mouth while she grasped his hair tightly with her black painted fingernails. He wanted to feel her hips roll with pleasure underneath him as he kept going bringing her over the edge again and again. 

But it’s not him, so instead he watches the two women - Rei’s legs hooked over Wataru’s shoulders. She’s very, very clearly done this before - not just with another woman, but with Rei specifically - smiling and throwing her hair over her shoulder when she elicits a specific noise from Rei.

Walking over to the front of the chaise longue, Eichi tilts Rei’s chin up. Her long, wavy black hair cascades off the side of the cushion and she flutters her eyes open, looking up at him with a placated expression that Kaoru wants so badly to receive. He runs his thumb along Rei’s jaw and across her lower lip, forcing it into her mouth. It seems dangerous, considering how long and sharp her fangs are, but she doesn’t do anything and Eichi places a pill underneath her tongue. 

“Ah, Sakuma Rei, my beautiful rival,” Eichi says, now gently stroking her cheek, “You don’t like to be in control all the time. do you?”

She laughs and says, “You’d like to think that.” Eichi only chuckles and moves over to the side of the chaise lounge, leaning over to kiss her, and Kaoru can see Rei press the remainder of the pill into his mouth, powder dissolving on their saliva. That makes four different things Kaoru’s watched Eichi intoxicate himself with that evening, and he absentmindedly wonders how his weak body is even functioning. 

But Kaoru doesn’t focus on that—Rei’s still lying on her back, corset top pulled down around her waist, heavy breasts splayed out, even though her figure is partially obscured by Eichi now. 

Kaoru is very, very, aware of how painfully hard he is, his pants about as tight as they can be, and he’s grateful the priest’s cloak covers it as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair. He doesn’t quite know what to do in this situation, watching as Eichi unceremoniously unbuckles his pants and shoves his own erection down Rei’s throat. Her lips part and her tongue slides against the base of Eichi’s cock and even though her fangs could slice through flesh, Rei does as she’s told. 

“This could’ve been you, Hakaze,” Eichi says, leaning over and grasping the back of the chair for support. 

“Sorry, I don’t know the social rules for a drug-fueled orgy. Forgive me—first time and all.”

“Eichi, be nice,” Wataru says and the brief break from the face in between her thighs causes Rei to buck her hips forward and make a desperate cry muffled by the length shoved down her throat.

“Four people,” Eichi breathes, his grip getting tighter and tighter with each passing moment, knuckles turning white as sweat starts to form on his brow, “Well, more like three people since you’re just sitting there. Three people isn’t an orgy.”

Kaoru doesn’t bother responding but keeps watching the three of them with interest, primarily enjoying the way Rei looks trapped between their bodies. Never in his life had he seen her look so vulnerable, rendered helpless by the two of them, completely surrendered to her pleasure. Rei arches her back and presses herself as hard as she can into Wataru’s face while simultaneously giving into Eichi’s demands, and if Kaoru didn’t feel so uncomfortable he might reach between his legs and touch himself. But as much as he talks about sleeping with other people (women mostly, but he’s dabbled in men), he’s inexperienced and doesn’t fully grasp the social rules of whatever he’s presently engaged in. 

So he just watches and feels his erection getting more and more painful by the second. He can tell that she’s close because her body twists and turns and moves in all sorts of shapes he’s never seen a girl make before, beautiful face contracting in the most divine expression he’d never been so privileged to bear witness to. But there she is, splayed out and completely helpless, and Kaoru wishes so badly that he was the reason why.

“I’ve always loved the noises you make when you’re vulnerable—it doesn’t happen often,” Wataru says and Rei rolls her hips upward one final time, legs going limp over Wataru’s shoulders. Both her skirt and corset top have ended up bunched around her waist, pretty deathly white skin illuminated with just a hint of color, and as she relaxes the heels of her boots start to release from where they were caught in the fabric of Wataru’s costume. 

Eichi doesn’t last too much longer and he shoves himself as far back into Rei’s throat as he can manage, hand running through her long hair. Kaoru watches as Rei’s crimson eyes crack open, long lashes fluttering, and they look up at Eichi with an expression he couldn’t quite fully read, but it makes his stomach sink nonetheless because there’s an affection he’s never seen alight in her irises. Eichi bridges the gap, kissing her again and she swallows. It makes Kaoru nauseated. 

He wishes it was him.

*

The music is so loud Kaoru can actually feel it coursing through his body. It might be the cocaine - or maybe the alcohol he’d downed in combination with the cocaine - but it doesn’t matter. What matters is that all his senses are heightened and he can feel everything ten times more than he normally could, and it’s starting to drive him into a state of paranoia with every bass note and drum beat resonating through his very core. 

“Kaoru-kun, over here,” Rei says, her words dripping with a fake sugary sweetness. She’s standing in the center of the dance floor with relatively fewer people around her than other parts of the estate-turned-club, the corset top of her idol uniform hastily thrown on.

She tilts her head to the side and laughs asking, “How out of it are you?” Before pulling her cigarette case from her top and lighting up another. It’s hard to feel his body and even harder to tell it what to do, but Kaoru somehow manages to obey and wander over to where she is, wrapping his arms around her just in case he falls. Reality’s starting to get distorted. 

“I’m fine,” Kaoru responds, grabbing an ominous looking purple and black shot off a tray that walks by carried by a neatly dressed attendant. Throwing it back, he tosses the shot glass on a table littered with an assortment of half-finished cocktails, the guests piling them on quicker than the waitstaff could clean them up. 

Rei’s facing him, lips hovering just above his own and she chuckles, “Yes, I can see that.” She had fixed her lipstick at some point (probably when Eichi was buckling his belt and telling Kaoru to snort another one) and the bright red contrasts sharply with the white of her skin, visible even in the dim light. 

Before he can stop himself, before he can even get a coherent thought through his brain, Kaoru bridges the gap between them and kisses Rei, sloppily shoving his tongue across her lip then ramming it unceremoniously in her mouth. His senses are dulled, especially his nasal cavity and throat as he desperately tries to find feeling, kissing pretty, beautiful, always perfect Sakuma Rei in a manner so beneath her. Kaoru’s embarrassed when he finally starts to register what he’s done.

He pulls back, “I’m—“

“You’re what?” She asks and takes a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke in Kaoru’s face. It’s definitely a regular cigarette this time, but he doesn’t hate it. It’s laced with cloves and smells faintly sweet, mixing with her perfume in a pleasant way as her body presses close against his chest. Leaning up, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses their lips together again, grinding her hips against his hardening cock. 

Rei smiles against him and pricks his lower lip with her fangs, and it makes Kaoru remember how dangerous they are, memories of their Easter Live in the forefront of his mind. 

That said, he’s not sure if he really believes she’s a vampire or not. After all, they’re just creatures of legend and not the wildly seductive leader of the unit you only joined because you wanted even a 1% chance of sleeping with her. But the way Rei moves against him, her red eyes as hypnotic as the soft bounce of her breasts and sway of her hips, lips stained with Kaoru’s blood as she pulls back, it makes him think she’s telling the truth after all.

“You’re still so excited, aren’t you?” Rei whispers and brings the cigarette to her mouth, letting it hang between her lips, smoke curling between their faces. She reaches a free hand down and rubs the crotch of Kaoru’s pants, squeezing lightly. “Did you like watching me and Wataru that much?” She’s practically purring and takes one final drag before tossing it on the floor and crushing it underneath her stiletto-heeled boots.

“I—“ Kaoru tries to respond but he can’t seem to find the words and he swallows, so close to surrendering himself to his arousal. 

“She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Rei asks and runs her fingers against the material of Kaoru’s pants, painted fingernails fiddling with his zipper. “Wataru really knows how to make me completely lose control—I don’t think you’d ever be able to do that, Kaoru.” She drops the honorific she typically attaches to his name and it makes him groan, voice hoarse.

“Sakuma—“

“You can try, if you want,” she says and pulls her hand away from Kaoru, making him grunt in frustration. Rei grabs Kaoru’s hand in her own and tugs off his glove, wrapping his arm around her bare waist as she turns around, her ass now in complete contact with Kaoru’s erection. 

She pushes back against him and laughs a little under her breath, finally taking Kaoru’s hand that she had been holding and slides it underneath the top of her skirt and waistband of her panties, pressing his finger right into her. Kaoru can hear Rei make the softest moan and she leans her head back against Kaoru’s shoulder, long wavy black hair cascading over her shapely body.

It feels as amazing as he expected it to be, holding flawless, seductive Sakuma Rei in his arms, the object of his barely controlled sexual frustrations since the day he met her. He thinks that she really is a demon, cloaked in something resembling a human facade, tempting Kaoru every minute they’re together. 

Rei is completely soaked in her slick arousal and Kaoru can feel it dripping down from her panties to her thighs, coating them as they slide against one another. She’s dancing against him and it’s hard for him to focus on grinding himself into her ass while he gets her to moan his name into the loud, chaotic expanse or the dance floor, but he’s so embarrassingly hard that Kaoru doesn’t think he can take it if he doesn’t relieve himself soon.

“People are staring at us,” Rei’s voice drawls by his ear, and her red eyes crack open for a moment, her long lashes fluttering, black eye makeup just slightly smudged. Rolling backwards, she slides her body up and down, and sways her hips side to side, the fabric of her skirt riding so high Kaoru can tell he’s shoving himself shamelessly into her lacy underwear.

If he hadn’t snorted too much coke in a backroom of the Tenshouin manor he might’ve had more shame, but he had, so he shamelessly moves his hand from her waist to her hips, fingers pressing into her hip bones, letting her skirt ride far too high. He leans in to her ear and says, “God, you’re beautiful.”

“I know,” she laughs, and the feeling of Rei underneath him falling apart with his fingers is a moment that he wants to treasure for as long as possible. It feels as if time has slowed to a near halt, the music stopping in the background as they tangle and intertwine with one another. Rei’s skirt is up over her hips, her panties are completely visible, and she’s making the most beautiful noises he’s ever heard as she thrusts her hips backward into the hardness of his pants. It’s the single most exhibitionist thing Kaoru has ever done, and it fills his entire body with a satisfaction he didn’t know until this moment.

The music pulses through every single vein of his body, and when he pushes down on the metal piercing right above her clit, Rei’s back arches and her breath hitches before she lets out a soft moan. Kaoru briefly thinks to himself that she’s so wet he could throw her over the nearest table and shove his cock into her tight pussy without needing any help, and he fantasizes about fucking her in the middle of the room with everyone watching. 

He knew that she was trying to get him to cum before her and if he were being honest, he probably was going to— it was pretty easy between how much drugs he had coursing through his body heightening his senses and how her entire ass rubbed against the fabric of her pants hips swaying and grinding with the beat of the music. Kaoru was doing the best he could, but his fingers were no match for the rhythm of her body.

“Fuck, Kaoru,” Rei says going limp in his arms. “It’s hard for me to keep puttin’ on a show,” she breathes, slipping back into the rough speech she’d used when they had met so long ago.

“It’s pretty sexy knowing that you can’t keep up your little elder charade when you’re this turned on,” Kaoru teases her, but he isn’t faring much better. He has to try and keep as level-headed as possible, because the last thing he wants to do is cum too soon when he can’t even appreciate the myriad of noises she’s making, her head rolled back against his shoulder, lips dangerously close to his ear. “I always knew you were faking it.”

“Yeah well, I ain’t fakin’ this,” Rei’s voice is barely above a whisper, but she’s so close to Kaoru that he can hear her even above the constant bass and tangle of bodies around them.

“Don’t tire yourself out too much, I can’t wait to fuck you after this.”

“Is that what you’ve been thinkin’ about? You been thinkin’ about finally gettin’ to fuck me after so long,” she laughs and throws her hips back again. Kaoru can’t help himself and takes the bait, grinding his erection into her ass, trying desperately to relieve himself, saying her name over and over in his head until it finally comes out on his lips in a whisper. “You really think I’d let you do that?” she asks. 

Digging into her hips a little tighter, he roughly thrusts against her and slides his fingers inside of her. It doesn’t take long before he can feel her contract around him, his hand completely soaked in her arousal. Rei throws her head back as much as she can and says ‘fuck’ under her breath until she gets loud enough that other people might be able to hear her over the song the DJ is playing. 

Hearing her in combination with the slickness dripping down through her lacy panties and all over her inner thighs is enough to get him to rub himself against her one final time, holding her as tight as he could against his sweat slicked body as he came in his underwear like some kind of inexperienced virgin finally getting to touch a woman for the first time. Kaoru can tell she likes it, and she’s smiling as he loses control against her body— still swaying to the beat of the music pulsing throughout the ballroom. 

Finally pulling his hand from her panties, Kaoru helps her pull her skirt down in front of the crowd of people, and it’s still completely covered in her orgasm. His inebriated mind tells him to lick it off and taste beautiful Sakuma Rei, but he stops himself before he can make that decision. 

“Let’s get out of here,” She says, and Kaoru can only nod.

*

Several more lines, a few pills and a couple shots later they’re in a bedroom tucked away in a corner of the Tenshouin estate that isn’t accessible to guests. Rei had smiled and waved and the guards trying to keep the party reasonably contained had let her pass. 

She seemed to know her way around the manor pretty well, and Kaoru wondered how many times she’d been there before. He knew that she was close to Wataru but Rei also had an intimacy with Eichi that Kaoru didn’t know how to process. From his perspective, he thought they were enemies, especially with everything that transpired the year before. However, he had also watched Eichi kiss her and say her name as he came into the back of her throat, so the nature of their relationship was really anyone’s guess.

“This isn’t quite what you pictured, was it?” Rei asks, holding Kaoru’s hipbones, digging her painted fingernails into his skin. “But you like it, I can tell,” and her voice and speaking mannerisms are back to being her typical self. She’s teasing him while he’s bent over on all fours, staring down at the comforter, fabric gag tied around his mouth. 

“Answer me.”

Kaoru nods concentrating on keeping himself upright while his world twisted and turned and folded back on itself—he desperately wished he had popped something to calm himself down but with how much he’d forced himself to do that night, he doubted it would have any effect at all and likely push him past the point of no return. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kaoru tries to tell Rei that he likes it, but his throat is too sore and the gag in his mouth prevents him from getting out any more than a barely intelligible whisper. 

Rei brings one hand up and pets his head, running her fingers through his soft blond hair, “I guess you can listen sometimes.” Her tone is tender and maternal, and Kaoru’s body softens as she moves her hand down his neck and spine, gently wrapping it back around his hip. It lulls Kaoru into a certain calm, his anxiety from the intoxication subsiding. 

“Relax,” Rei continues, “I promise I’ll take care of you.” And without any further preamble, Kaoru feels the tip of the thick strap on pressing against his entrance, slicked and dripping with the lubricant Rei had used earlier on him in preparation—she might be a monster, but she isn’t cruel. 

The head of the dildo is larger than anything Kaoru’s managed to fit inside himself and it stretches and burns, his body adjusting to the new sensation. Rei is slow and deliberate about it, rocking her hips back and forth while one of her hands grips his thigh and the other holds his waist, fingers caressing his skin. 

“Good boy,” she practically purrs, and when she leans over Kaoru can feel the bottom of her long black hair brush up against his spine. “Just like that, you’re doing so good for me.” He hates and loves that every single word from Sakuma Rei’s pretty mouth is turning him on far beyond what he thought was possible. After practically toying with him all night like some kind of object, he hadn’t been expecting her affectionate tone and compassion. 

Increasing her pace, Rei thrusts into him and Kaoru can’t stop the loud guttural groan that escapes and gets lost in the fabric between his teeth. He hears Rei laugh behind him. “This must be embarrassing for you,” she taunts, “Who taught you to take a dick like that, hm?” 

And suddenly she slams into him, increasing her pace. Any submissiveness she might’ve had in her actions earlier was completely gone, her slow, delibrate, teasing actions shifting into hard and fast, fucking him with the entire force of her beautiful body.

“Aren’t you pretty,” Rei says, and moves her hand under Kaoru’s chin, forcing it up to look at the both of them, bodies coming together as one. “You keep putting your head down— I don’t like that, I want you to see how pretty you look taking my strap.” He whimpers but complies, locking eyes with Rei’s in the mirror. She grins, and her fangs are long and pointed, pricking her lower lip, blood mixing with the red of her lipstick. “Oh Kaoru,” and she drives into him, forceful and hard. “You really thought you were going to get to fuck me, didn’t you?”

Kaoru can’t help but nod and she laughs, voice cold and full of a disdain that only made Kaoru’s arousal harder.

“Tell me, what did you think was going to happen? Did you really think you’d take me to bed, get my clothes off and then fuck me while I lay underneath you, crying out your name? Absolutely delusional.” The look in her eyes is something brand new to Kaoru, and he shivers when he locks his gaze with her own. It’s as if she’s completely reverted back to the monster she was and always would be, fangs bared as she pounds into him, nails seeming to grow longer by the second, dragging welts and scratches into his milky white skin.

Leaning over Kaoru’s body, she sinks her teeth into his shoulder and it feels like a sharp, frozen knife cleaving his skin. Blood pools from the wound she’s made and Kaoru feels like he doesn’t know her anymore, a devil that’s completely taken over his consciousness, replacing any righteousness left in his heart, 

“Try and tell me this isn’t what you wanted, go on, I dare you.” Picking up the pace, she forces the thick dildo in harder, faster, each movement of her slender, delicate hips slamming right into the perfect place, making Kaoru cry out in pleasure-pain, noises muffled against his gag. Her mouth is still open, fangs dyed red with Kaoru’s blood and she reaches around and grabs his cock, massaging it between her fingertips.

“Sakuma—“ Kaoru tries to say but it’s nearly impossible, and he chokes on the word, body convulsing with his orgasm, spilling all over Sakuma Rei’s delicate hand, each nail manicured to the perfect shape and size. He’s ashamed, embarrassed, completely humiliated, cumming in such a degrading manner, getting fucked relentlessly by the girl he’s wanted forever as she forced him to watch the total degradation of his ego.

Kaoru collapses on the bed, sweat clinging to his forehead, blond strands of his hair sticking to his temples and neck, and all his drug-addled brain can do is grind himself into the mattress while Rei slowly rocks herself out of his ass. Between each movement of the strap and the way his sensitive skin graces against the fabric of the comforter, Kaoru can feel himself cumming again, desperately and slow, entire body aching. 

“Look how easy it was to get you to cum again for me, you darling boy. You’re so good at obeying orders,” Rei purrs and strokes Kaoru’s hair, loosening the buckle of the strap-on with her other hand and sliding it off over her shapely legs. “I’ll have to drug you like this next time, too,” she laughs as Kaoru falls into the pillows, chest heaving as he tries to recover finally rolling over on his back. 

Leaning over Rei unties the gag and her breasts press against Kaoru’s sweaty chest. He can still smell the perfume and cigarettes clinging to her skin, the temperature of it much warmer as Kaoru’s blood assimilated into her own. 

“Please don’t,” Kaoru manages to get out, his throat dry and voice hoarse. His head is throbbing, his vision is blurred, and his entire body aches but he feels a little better when Rei reaches her hand up and brushes some of his blond hair from his sweat soaked forehead. 

Rei kisses his cheek and gins widely, “You’ll get used to it after a few more times, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry!


End file.
